


Stonehearts

by pampers



Category: Gintama
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pampers/pseuds/pampers
Summary: Many emotions a China girl can make a Sadistic police officer feel. And their many interactions.A collection of oneshots stored in my drafts.
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Stonehearts

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe- Law School  
> Alternate Universe- College/University  
> Alternate Universe- Fraternities and Sororities

*******

Sougo furrowed his eyebrows. Crimson red eyes staring intently at the words printed yet he couldn't comprehend what he was actually reading. He had to repeat the sentences a few times, over and over, to at least understand a gist of it. He blamed it on the loud boisterous background that he can hear something about; Otae-san this, Otae-san that, Otae-san punched me twice today, or something equally stupid and infuriating.

There is also the stink of mayonnaise and Sougo swears to God that Hijikata absolutely does not shower because he fucking smells rotten.

Lastly, the irritating swish of Yamazaki's badminton racket as he swings. But really, who the fuck even plays badminton in law school? And as the cherry on top, there are the incessant buzzing of his classmates as they gossiped.

He couldn't understand shit.

Is this the feeling of his brains finally starting to inflate and threaten to explode?

Good thing he really joined the frat when he was just a first year. Cause balancing his subjects and then memorizing Latin phrases when he's pissed drunk as one of the tests to join? God, he'd die.

Sougo taps his fingers on the hard cover of his codal. Trying to distract himself from the noise around him. He only wants to fucking study. Why can't his classmates just put trash on their respective mouths to zip it up? If they don't, he seriously has less patience than he knows and would need a lot of self control not to take a sewing kit and make his personal mission to really sew a zipper on their fucking lips. 

"Why the long face Sougo?" And there it is. He really didn't want to engage in a conversation with a gorilla that would end into a thesis defense of why Shimura Tae is the embodiment of not only human, but further than God perfection. "Your grades are good aren't they?"

He grits his teeth. They aren't. Not enough. Ever. Naturally, they wouldn't understand, not that he wants them to. But still, what Kondou just said hit a nerve. Sougo is pressured, he doesn't want to admit it but he is. He is burdened. And everywhere from Gintama Silversterre University to his own home feels nothing but a torture chamber. 

Maybe if life didn't suck so much, learning would actually be fun. But right now, it sucked balls.

"Nothing." He replied feigning his usual carefully veiled bullshit indifference. His grades might be somewhat good, but he doesn't need to be some. He needed to be the best. 

Easily ending the conversation by walking out through the doors, Sougo headed towards the glass windows and sat on its sill. Eventually blocking out a fraction of the noise from the classroom. Sure, Kondou may be a somewhat respectable gorilla but he just can't shut his mouth for even a few minutes. Does he ever run out of shit to say? 

He may or may not be creating a story entitled 'Tales about Otae' that can rival the many volumes of the legendary Harry Potter.

And Hijikata just diligently sits there like what Kondou says is more interesting than what will be the end of One Piece and Sougo can't imagine himself ever taking that place, whether with Kondou or anyone for the matter.

Intentionally breaking his train of thoughts, he turned his gaze towards his codal and religiously memorized every single line. He was in the middle of reciting the provisions when Hijikata's voice cut through the buzzing noise. 

"Oi! The perm head professor said he won't be coming to class, we're dismissed for today."

Well, there goes his hard work for their supposedly recitation.

Closing his codal shut and waited for Hijikata to get inside, he doesn't want to be anywhere near that bastard, he then strided towards the door and went straight to gather his things before feeling a hand on his shoulder. He dared not to turn around because he'd be faced with the most persuasive gorilla there is. Sougo can already hear what he would say, inviting him to the Chinese resto the others frequent after classes.

"No." He firmly declined before removing Kondou's hands away from him, taking a handkerchief from his pockets afterwards as he wiped his shoulders. He can't be catching some homo habilis flu right now as the midterms has finally ended.

"Aww, come on! I haven't said anything yet!" Kondou whined grabbing a hold of him as he shook almost his insides as well when he could feel his intestines swap places with his stomach. 

"Please?" Are all gorillas naturally this annoying?

"No." Sougo repeated without so much as moving even an inch of a muscle.

"I promise we're not riding with Toushi! We'll wait for him there!" He cringed. That does not make it better.

"I need to study."

"There's no classes tomorrow."

"That's not an excuse to stop studying."

Kondou stills for a moment, and Sougo finally thinks the man has completely run out of things to say. He's thankful, but the look in his face makes it much harder. Pure concern.

"You'll burn out from all this, Sougo."

He appreciates the concern but the most useless thing he needs right now is pity. Concern and pity, are all just the same aren't they? Yes. Yes they are. Of course he convinces himself, he doesn't need guilt to be another weight he has to carry. He doesn't want anymore things to consider at night so he stays silent.

"Just two hours, Sougo. Then we'll drive you back to the library if you really want to study."

Sougo looked at the pleading gorilla before him. He's irritatingly unbearable just like his female gorilla counterpart, Otae. And now he really thinks they should be together. Sougo knew he wouldn't shut up about this and make it his life's mission to get him eat with them. With a sigh, Sougo finally conceded. Along with Yamazaki, the three of them strolled to the parking lot. Sougo sat on the back of Kondou's car and crossed his arms. Just wanting to get everything over with, contemplating whether to play some music as to not get dragged in another pointless conversation.

"I have someone to introduce to you." The sound of Kondou's voice practically said that his face is lighting up like an ugly Christmas light bulb. Fuck he was too late.

"Not interested." He replied.

"I'm busy."

"She's also busy studying! Med student!"

"Nope."

Why the hell can't they just leave him be and how are they law students when they can't even understand something as simple as a flat out 'no'? Or the million dollar question; how the fuck is he friends with some talkative piles of shit?

"Well, what's your type in women?" Kondou asked as he continued to interrogate him until they finally arrived. God, he's so noisy! Next time, he'll make sure that he would step out of the school premises faster than the speed of light. He could have read a whole chapter by now than uselessly spending time in a unproductive chit chat with a gorilla and a irrelevant 'Jimmy' character.

"Let's just wait for Toushi before we order," Kondou stated when they took a seat. "Are you intrested in engineers? Doctors? Lawyers? Judge? Anyone?"

Sougo breathed deeply. The feel of oxygen entering his lungs as his chest heaved somehow made him gain patience. Though by now he wishes for a registered gun and just shoot everyone.

"I don't need to be in a relationship right now, Kondou-san."

He grinned. "You can be friends at first, right? What if, you know?"

Sougo ignored him and just drank a glass of water. This is a first but he thanks Hijikata for finally arriving, he was finally there to entertain the gorilla.

"You guys took time!" Kondou complained, frantically waving his arms towards the pair that walked through the doors.

"Sorry," Sougo felt Hijikata's eyes on him, probably curious as to why he's here. Tch. It's not as if he wanted to come, he was just dragged along by a gorilla, nothing more.

"China-san!" Kondou exclaimed and Sougo almost spit out water from his mouth. He wasn't exactly expecting another presence, and a friend of Hijikata too it seems. But that's impossible, as far as he knows, from his observations only, she worships the perm head as if that walking fish is the pinnacle of life. He thinks her name is not China, though.

"Sorry, Mayora and I have a paper to finish." Came her soft voice, and he'd be lying if his veins didn't suddenly receive the impulse to crane his head and look at her. 

Hijikata sighed wearily, "I dragged her along if you don't mind, we need to finish a paper in Legres so..."

Sougo began to ignore everyone at this point and re-focused his attention on his codal. His grade in Torts isn't what he hoped for. He needed a higher grade if he wanted to continue studying in the top section. He didn't want to know what would happen if he suddenly dropped to the regular section.

He saw his father punch Hijikata when his graduation got delayed from law school, and to think he's just someone they adopted. What more if it was his actual son that failed? He didn't want that from himself.

As soon as the food arrived, he ate quickly. It's still 6:30 and the library has closing hours in ten. He could finish at seven and be back at the lib before 7:30.

"By the way, do you know each other?" Kondou gestured towards Kagura.

Sougo looked at her sitting across him. She was looking at him as if trying to remember where she saw him before. It took all his self control not to roll his eyes at her, he'd seen her a lot of times in the hallway. She isn't exactly hard to miss, well, more like she's hard not to notice. Especially with the way she looks like a sun personified, all the red and sky and she just literally glows in the field of monochrome. But Sougo guess he wasn't that striking for her to remember.

"No." He answered to cut her misery.

"Oh!" The gorilla clapped much like a caged animal in a carnival show, "China-san, umm I mean, Kagura this is Sougo. Sougo this is Kagura." He spared her an indulgent glance and simply nodded. He didn't dare look at her eyes. He soon finished his meal, reached for his wallet and placed money on the table.

"Leaving already?" Yamazaki looked up from his mountain of anpan, finally speaking. 

"Yup."

Sougo stood up. And they were all watching his move. Fucking weird! 

"Let's go together?" His blood orbs widened a fraction when she offered, sounding like a contained bubble of energy feeling hopeful.

"No, thanks." He replied.

Kondou's eyes widened and eagerly stood up, Sougo didn't like the look in his eyes. "You should go together! Since you're both returning to the school right?"

She enthusiastically nodded her head like a puppy, "Yup," That was hella cute until she looked at Hijikata, he almost rolled his eyes when her eyes almost twinkled when she smiled at him. "I'll just send you the link for the google docs." She said.

Hijikata nodded. "Message me so I can send source links."

While they were busy talking, he hurriedly slipped out. Sougo didn't want to ride in her car, they're not friends and he doesn't like owing strangers. He was outside waiting for his designated Uber when he jumped out in fright. Fuck he should have been more aware with his surroundings. 

"Did I offend you or something?" She asked.

"No," Was his simple reply as he placed a hand on his chest, trying to calm his overly erratic heart beat. Her close proximity was not fucking helping.

"Then why do I feel like you're mad at me?" Why the hell does she care? And fuck he did not just find that endearing.

"That's just your imagination." He finally managed a reply.

"Really?" She didn't sound convinced. "You looked like you wanted to kill me earlier, yes?" She giggles, and it undoes something in him so he needed to tighten his hold on his codal. Blunt nails almost ripping through the pages.

"Are you someone important for me to dirty my hands and kill you?"

She laughed even more. "Right, but I'm Kagura Yato, you are?"

He couldn't even hold himself back as he rolled his eyes. The hell! He was so pissed that she couldn't remember his name! It's not as if he wants her to remember him-- but she was always with Danna during the first sem (and even now) and he was always with Hijikata! They always pass each other by the hallways!

"See, that murderous look on your face again."

"Can you just leave me alone? I'm not going to ride on your car," Sougo said before pulling out his phone from his pockets and almost shoving it into her face.

She laughed. "I don't have a car, yes?" She said, "Do I look like I'm rich?"

He subtly studied her, as if he did not before. A designer qipao, colored white with a pink gradient and gold linings on the slit of each side, showing her milky legs that seemed to go on forever, unlike the dress adorned with flower patterns, her skin was free of any blemishes and he wonders if she bathes in milk. Vermilion hair tied up in two buns, some locks falling on her face, the attire looked childish at most but it looked cute. She looked cute. And he was pretty sure she was lying because she was always picked up by their family driver, as far as he knows.

All in all, she looked spoiled. And Sougo hated spoiled little brats,right?

"I wanna go with you so we can split the transportation fee." And damn her, he almost laughed at that.

"We're not close."

"We could be."

He glared and she laughed.

"Come on, the college of law is small, yes? Can't we be friends?"

"I'm older than you." That doesn't connect with anything and he wanted to slap himself on why the fuck he said that cause it's in nowhere near the conversation.

"Well, how old are you?" He didn't want to answer that so he just opted for something else, "I'm you senior."

She leaned and extended her hand, a giggle escaping her lips and for the first time; he met her eyes. "Well then I'm your junior, be nice?" Fuck he thinks he can't say no to that and fuck him, his heart did not just skip a beat. 

Thankfully, he didn't need to respond to that question as a car pulled over in front of them. He knocked on the driver's window and asked him to verify his identity, he then went to the backseat after. His eyes almost popped out of his sockets when the China girl also entered.

Seriously?! What's with the people around him and their incapability to comprehend his words? When he said he doesn't want to, then it means he doesn't want to! He's not being fucking vague.

"Get your own ride!" He screamed at her, annoyed. 

"Let's share? I'll pay too, yes?"

"I don't want your money."

"Please? I also need to return to school, yes?"

Sougo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It's hard to kill a China girl with an Uber driver as their witness, he desperately need inner peace. 

"Fine." He said trough gritted teeth. He should've gone for the break and ran to the library. If he was studying in the lib none of these could have happened. And because she was bugging the fuck out of him like a clingy puppy, instead of being drove to the gates of Gintama Silvesterre University, they were dropped off to somewhere a few meters away. Now he needs to bear with her a few minutes longer.

"Do you have any tips on Crim Law?" She asked as they were walking. 

"None."

"You're so mean, yes? Hmph!" She turned and puffed her cheeks, "Your a classmate of Mayora, yes? So it means you're smart too!"

He gritted his teeth as his jaw clenched, "And so? What does it have to do with you?"

"Crim Law is really hard, yes?" She stretched out her arms and puffed her reddening cheeks as if to imitate how hard it is, but she looked more like a combusting tomato to him.

"Drop out if it's hard."

She laughed. "Why are you so mean and serious?"

"Why do you care? Does my seriousness affect your lifespan?" 

She laughed again. Is he an entertainment now?

"Then, what's your name?" She asked and before he could even reply she already defended herself, "Though it may not affect my life, I won't sleep due to curiosity, yes?"

He was rolling his eyes so hard he even felt fear that it would stuck to the back of his head. But fuck, did she have a short term memory?! He was introduced to her just earlier! Sougo. Two syllables. Why the fuck can't she remember?

It doesn't matter. He doesn't care.

She disregarded his silence, "You won't tell me? I'll ask it to Toushi later so you just might as well." She said, smiling as they were walking. Toushi. She has two nicknames for the mayo bastard and she can't even remember 'Sougo'? 

He heaved out a heavy breath. Why is he always surrounded by pure idiots? And they're all unbearable. "Fine. It's Okita Sou--" His head throbbed and soon his legs failed him and everything blacked out.

*******

Kagura couldn't move.

It felt like the world stopped revolving as she couldn't peel her gaze from Okita who was laying on the ground, unconscious, and shards of glass near his body.

What the hell?

She slapped her face with both of her palms and reminded herself to stay focused. She glanced around her surroundings to make sure she's not the next to have a bottle slammed in her head. She didn't have any weapon but Okita's law book is freaking thick she could probably slam it into those assholes head and break their skulls, yes? And it isn't like she doesn't know how to fight barehanded either.

When she made sure there were no one in the vicinity, she hurriedly dropped to hear knees to check Okita's condition. She was careful not to move him for she remembered her brother telling her that she'd do more harm than good if she were to tamper with a person's body.

But she just wants to know if he's still breathing! She didn't want to be a witness in a murder! And she'd be the suspect too!

She felt as if she could breathe again when she felt his pulse. So, she's not a witness to murder but rather frustrated murder. Good.

She looked around and really, the dark streets were really void of human presence except for them! She now knows that she shouldn't have bothered him when he was booking their destination. Not knowing what to do, she quickly called for Gin. She didn't tell him any more details as she quickly ushered him to pick them up. When his car stopped in front of them; she was bombarded with thousands of questions, most of them coming from Shinpachi but she didn't answer any. How the hell was she supposed to when she also didn't know?!

One second he was telling his name then ths second, a bottle was smashed against his head!

"Are you okay?" Gin asked her as they were waiting outside of the hospital room.

She simply nodded. "Yep,"

"You sure? You want us to report this?" He asked, sounding more worried by the passing seconds. She looked at Shinpachi who has concern directed at her. Why are they concerned about her well-being? She's not the one who was hit by a bottle straight in the head, yes?

She was about to answer when the nurse called for them, saying that Okita has finally regained consciousness. When they made their way towards his bed, she flinched when she took notice of his bloodied formerly white shirt.

"You're in a pretty bad shape, Shoichiro, what happened?" Gin asked as Shinpachi held her as if a child who needs love and protection. Again, she was not the freaking one lying in a hospital bed with an ugly stitch on her forehead! 

Still, she deduced that Okita would again make an effort to correct the professor about his name. But his next words surprised her.

"Can I talk to Kagura Yato?"

Is he mad? He only used her name now, and he really said her full name!  
She was about to mumble an apology until she looked at his face under her lashes. Her lips parted. There's a playful grin playing at his lips. Seriously? His head was used to open a bottle and he had the audacity to smirk? Is one bottle not enough? Does he need a whole case?

She shook her head and rid of the thoughts. 

She then looked to see that Gin and Shinpachi already left. She turned to Okita, and she was sure she was already displaying a displeased face as she bit her lip. She just couldn't believe how easy it is for others to hurt a fellow living being. She couldn't stomach the thought because she could never do that to others.

"China," He called out to her. "Can we agree that someone was harassing you and I helped you; thus gaining this injury?" 

She arched a brow and pursed her lips. "You want me to take the blame?"

"What? No!" She would almost laugh at his appalled face as he threw the bed covers, breaking his mask of indifference. He took a deep breath before massaging the sides of his temples, "No one would ever blame you. And I would help you anyway if that really did happen."

She frowned. "You want me to lie?"

"No... Just modify the truth that can benefit us both."

"I don't understand."

"You don't have to."

Her frown deepened as she felt more and more displeased at his ridiculous request. Why does he want to make this hidden? They should report this incident!

She remained silent. She was being asked to lie, and she very much knew the thing called consequences.

"I just don't want trouble." He said through the deafening silence between them.

"And you don't understand--" God! How many times does he need to repeat that!?

"Your right; I don't understand. So make me, because it feels like you want me to sign a contract without even making me read the terms and conditions." She finally snapped, placing a hand on her hips.

He bit his lip before taking her cerulean blue eyes prisoner in his crimson red ones.

"Damn. I like it when you go all lawyer on me."

She felt heat rise up to her cheeks as her whole body flushed. What the hell is wrong with him?!

She then hit the back of his head after. 

"T-this is a serious matter you idiot!"

She screamed while he only looked back with deadpan eyes. 

A nurse then entered, stating that Okita should get his head checked just to make sure there was no brain damage. She wasn't an expert in medecine like her brother, but she knew the tests would cost him money...

"I'll call the mayo addict--" Gin said as they entered.

"No, it's fine." Okita cut him off.

"Just report it." Shinpach added.

"I didn't get to see who it was, the streets were dark and there was probably no other witnesses." Okita looked at her, as if compelling her to confirm his lies. She remained silent as she fumbled with the sides of her cheongsam. She didn't want to lie about something she can't entirely understand. Consequences. Who knows where this lie will take her, yes?

"Let's just drop this." He further continued.

There were doctors who went in to check his stitches. She took out her phone to avoid looking at him. It's almost 10pm, she should be home. Her brother would have to question her otherwise, and she'd rather not get forced to talk with his unfavourable interrogation techniques.

She glanced at Gin.

"Can you call Mayora for him? I need to go home." She gestured towards Okita who winced. 

Gin nodded, "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No, I'll be fine. But, thank you Gin-chan." She smiled, "I just called our dri--, I mean I just booked a ride." 

See? She lied about not having a car and she was very well aware that Okita's listening and he would not ignore a slip of the tongue such as that one.

"Okay, but did you really not see who did it?" Screw you Shinpachi. She cursed in her mind.

And she did what is called stupid, she collaborated with Okita's lie. "Yeah, sorry. It was dark and the events happened so fast."

Gin rose a brow, thoroughly studying her with his dead fish eyes. "That's really weird, you meant it was just random?"

Hell. She pursed her lips. Sometimes Gin is like a walking corpses of indifference that she forgot he was freaking smart. And he knows when something doesn't add up.

She bit her lips, making it look quivering then bit her nails, refusing to look at him to make her act more believable. "Just some drunkard who tried to catcall me, things escalated quickly." She said, "Bye. I'm going home."

Damn Okita, she only met him now and she's already lying for his sake.

This had been a long day and she swears she's not gonna follow Toushi now, because this first time she did; she became a witness to frustrated murder.

*******

**Author's Note:**

> Considering I have a ton of Okikagu plot I want to try-- but I can never finish. They were just rotting in my drafts. And so I decided to just edit them and post them here! This is just basically my Okikagu trashcan. Anyways, I'm still grasping at straws about my writing style.
> 
> Tbh this has become a lot descriptive than my other stories which are dialogue heavy. And I don't know which I prefer. But this has gotten so goddamn long! And I even left out another scene for when I decide to make this about 3 chapters long or smth.
> 
> God can someone just save me from my Okikagu addiction????


End file.
